Of Vegetables and Space Goons
by Soul of the Kitana
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the life of a female sayain in DB & DBZ sagas? Well, my female sayain is named Lena. This is her, Goku's, and Vegeta's life from before DB to DBZ's end. This will be tall tale of epic perportions! Should be NC17.
1. On Vegetasye

__

Disclaimer: blah, blah, yap, yap, yahda, yahda, yoda... and I don't own much more then my version of Lena and my world of DBZ. With no claim for the DB or DBZ, etc... etc... This is a refitted version. I originally wrote this before I ever knew about fanfiction.net so I changed a few things that I thought needed to be changed, and some of this stuff coincides with some of my fellow authors' theories.

__

A/N: All capped lettered words/phrases usually mean a place or time change, slanted sentences usually mean thoughts, slanted words usually mean emphasis on the word, starred stuff usually means expression during talking, and underlined words are usually termed during yelling sessions to emphasize certain words that may be hurtful.

Vegetables and Space Goons

It starts when Vegeta was born on Planet Vegeta. He was not alone, a young girl of a famous general was destined to be a master of the arts...

Now, Lena was powerful and very beautiful. She caught the eye of every young male who was single. (A/N: Less so when she gets older.) Her power for her age was untouchable. She trained intensely since she was able to walk with her older brothers. She exhibited powers beyond any saiyan alive.

IN KING VEGETA'S COURT:

Lena and her father bowed. They were ahead, and separate, from the army, and all were facing the throne of Vegeta. Lena sneaked a glance at the empty thrown as the trumpets sounded. She quickly dropped her head back down into the proper position. King Vegeta walked in and sat down, Prince Vegeta followed, and mimicked to his own chair. Bardock walked to the center of the lower stairs. With his presence, came a hush from the courtiers in the stands of the royal court. The army was already quiet, standing straightly in order, in the large isle between the stands.

Bardock began, "Warriors of Planet Vegeta, as you know the World Tournament is held every ten years. Once each decade, we fight for our honor and dominance. The last decade is over. And, a new decade has begun. Warriors, your rank will rise or fall based on the outcome of each fight. Victory is all supreme! *short cheer* The king requests that all eligible warriors compete." *He rolled up the scroll, and started to use hand gestures.* "Honor, extremity, and pushing yourself to the limit. These are thing you want to do. *dramatic pause, breath* Who will fight for yours and your family's honor?!-" A roar erupted from the battle hungry crowd and army. This is the spectacle they have wanted to see for the last ten years. Lena wasn't old enough to compete, last time the competition was held, like her brothers continuously did, she was only two.

King Vegeta stood, towering over all the court from his position. The crowd and army hushed. "General Bardock, I have something I'd like to add to that." A settling sound graced, and faded from the room after the introduction. Then King Vegeta began. "This year's tournament winner will get royal honors. To be presented after the tournament."

A minute of somewhat silence passed after the king sat back down then General Gamma (Lena's father) spoke up to get the attention of the king. "General Bardock!" (pause, looks to the king) "Sir, as you know I have no sons left... My daughter is of great strength, and so she wishes to compete. May she?"

Bardock laughed at this outrageous suggestion, and the courtiers snickered as well. Lena grimaced at their scrutiny. King Vegeta noticed the disgust and the palpable humiliation. He held his hand up to silence the insubordination of his court. "Your daughter has exhibited _phenomenal_ powers. I've been thinking for a some time that exact question, and if she should 'risk life and limb' in the ring." He noticed her still in the kneeling position ahead of the army. He thought something about how fitting it was for her to head an army with her talents. "Come here." He commanded her. She flipped her head up to look at him. Her natural blonde-highlighted/black hair fluffing, and replacing itself back around her shoulders. Her tail flicked into position around her waist. The king beckoned her forward. Her eye's burning with the desire to fight. She rose to comply, and walked up to a few steps lower than Bardock, right directly in front of the king. He stood again. "I've decided that you will fight. Best of luck." He smirks, she smirks in reply and happiness.

THE NEXT EVENING:

Lena to her father as she handed him his after-dinner-coffee, and she sat down with her tea. "Only one more day..." She trailed off as she took a sip of tea. Then she noticed her father's contemplating mind racing with unknown thoughts. "What's wrong? Do you feel all right?" She raised her hand to feel his forehead, but her father only slapped the her hand away.

Her father spoke firmly, but not forcefully. "I'm not sure I should have let you do this..."

Lena smiled knowing that this was irreversible now. "There's no turning back now, besides, I'll be all right, dad. You let my brother's compete, and they ranked high."

He slammed his mug down on the table, and looked up at her. She shivered a bit, she didn't like to be yelled at. "Yes, but brothers are different!"

Lena, "Father, I have trained with Bardock himself! And won! Why don't you think I'm ready for this?...!"

"Because you are only _twelve_-"

"-AND?!-"

"-..._And_, you might not be _prepared_ for the monstrous challenge before you."

"This _monster_ is only what I will deal with if I do not compete... I will be like all the other female saiyans... _PAMPERED AND WEAK_!" She sat back down, and took a second to collect her thoughts. She hoped that her dad wouldn't slam her across the room for yelling at him. He didn't, which was a big surprise. She dared to continue, she was treading on paper-thin-ice already. "It _is _'sayain will' to fight... I don't want to be a _nameless wife_!..." She protested. Her father only looked at her argument from her side. "What kind of a life would that be for your daughter?... I want better for you, daddy."

He saw her argument. She didn't want him to lose what her brothers had built up for him. Which was hard for anyone to live up to, by the way. A very high legacy to not let down. He was so prided on them. She didn't want him to be let down. "Then fight to win!... But,... remember to _do_ this, _rest_ on the easy battles. Your _mind_ is the _best_ tool you can use." With that Lena went to her room to sleep...

THE NEXT MORNING...

Lena awoke to a heated conversation in the kitchen and figured she better get dressed.

IN THE KITCHEN...

Bardock raged. "That girl of yours is very tough..., but lets cut the chit-chat like it's Good Times.*calmly* *now more forceful to try to talk some sense into Gamma* That girl of yours... Are you crazy???... She can't fight!"

General Gamma calmly sipping his morning coffee. "She beat you didn't she?" While having one omniscient eye on Bardock's exuberant features to try to calm him or make him more angry.

"No reason! She can't compete!"

"We got the 'OK' from the king himself..." *another sip calmly*

Bardock was flustered. _He won't listen. She'll be killed at the competition_... "I brought my son here to show you how foolish this was. I want them to fight."

Lena's father stood by her decision, knowing it was for him. "Lena. Lena! Get dressed and come down here!..." Lena rolled herself to face him. (She had her back against the wall, eavesdropping, next to the doorway so she pivoted on her heel into the doorway. To show she heard everything.) He gestured his hand towards Bardock, who sat down in the seat across from her father again. "Lena, you know..." 

"Yes, hello, Master Bardock. Good to see you are in fine health." Bardock released the vain in his forehead's pressure so it disappeared from view.

Bardock smiled, and gestured his hand toward his son. "Lena,... I'd like you to meet my youngest son, Kakkarot."

Lena walked down the stairs turned and faced the boy in _her_ chair (not a chair, her chair). She sticks out her hand for a handshake. "Hello, I've meet your older brothers- Radditz and Turles."

The boy from the seat looked her up and down, out of the corner of his eye. Then he turned to the side of the chair to face her, both shook hands, and he replied. "Nice to meet you, Lena." 

Lena thought: _Damn, he's cute! _But said. "Shall we spare then?"

OUTSIDE:

Kakkarot and Lena lined up across from each other, about ten feet away. Bardock laughed. "Lena?... ha... meaning temptress... I hope she can _tempt_ fate to help her win." General Gamma smirked a smirk that all of Vegeta would have been proud of. Bardock was dumbstruck at his utter confidence.

Kakkarot chuckled. "Now I'll show you some moves you'll need to know, girlie."

General Gamma dropped his arm. "Begin!"

In two seconds flat Lena was a blur, and when the smoke of confusion cleared around them, there stood Lena on one foot. With her knee in Kakkarot's stomach, and a karate-chop to his neck, as well. Kakkarot was limp against her. Her body supporting his weight. She lowered her knee, and Kakkarot's unconscious body fell to the ground. 

_She used her speed, intelligent strategy_. Bardock thought as he picked up his son. "Maybe I was wrong, but I would keep an eye on her, anyway."

General Gamma smiled. "We'll see you at the tournament then?" *A growl could be heard as Bardock flew his son to a rejuvenation tank.* 

Lena turned to her father after waving Bardock off. "Is it just me or did Master Bardock seem a bit _spiteful _of me?"

General Gamma shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I don't know..." Then Lena and her dad took off for the tournament at the palace...

AT THE WARM-UP STATION:

Lena walked next to her father until she got to her stretching station, and waved him goodbye. He said 'good luck' then joined his friends in the stands. While she was doing a side-stretch when she noticed Kakkarot on the mat next to her. She commented to herself how cute he was, _But Bardock won't like this if I liked his son_... She hissed to herself in her own head. (6-year-old) Kakkarot did a stretch which brought his attention to behind Lena, and found a certain 8-year-old prince standing behind her. Lena did another side-stretch, and she noticed him tossing his head (and her attention) to near her butt. She promptly forgot about the stretch, and focused on what was behind her. She felt kind of silly having her butt in the face of the prince. Then she soon also found he had not discovered her looking at him while he was staring at her butt. _What a perverted saiyan. He nor I is of age yet_. She crowed to herself in disgust. 

She decided she had enough of the prince, and she was done stretching. "May I help you?" She murmured as she rose some inches above him. (She stood up straight.)

Prince Vegeta blushed a bit, and quickly raised his face to met her gaze. He then tapped his heels together, *in the formal greeting way* and stood up perfectly straight, but he still was some inches shorter then her. "King Vegeta wishes to see you..." 

"Lets go then, your majesty." She retorted. Then she flipped her head back and winked at Kakkarot. He returned it with a smile as she disappeared through a side door. He continued to stretch. General Gamma appeared up from out of nowhere.

Kakkarot quit stretching, and stood up to stare at the now-closed door which she had gone through. General Gamma stared at the door a few seconds more then Kakkarot spoke. "Your daughter's weird." He finally blurted out.

General Gamma chuckled and replied. "That's because she likes you..." He paused, and Kakkarot turned to face the General who met the boy's questioning stare. "She will learn that you are not 'the one' for her."

"Oh." he retorted as he began stretching again, and General Gamma disappeared again with the drinks and snacks that he been carrying. 

(A/N: I'm trying to make this sound like the Olympics or the Super Bowl. Some big event please bear with me. Hey, we humans enjoy watching our fellow humans push themselves to their physical limits, and saiyans do too.)

BEHIND THE PRINCE:

Lena followed Prince Vegeta down a dark hall. A million thoughts flooded her mind. _Why does the king want to see _me_? Good thing I don't fight soon. I wonder why he sent his son instead of some messenger? Why me? DUH! Hello, you're the only female. He probably just wants to wish you good luck. _* In this she found comfort* A bright light slashed through her thoughts as the door to the king's box opened. Prince Vegeta stepped through, and Lena followed. The king glanced over to her as the prince passed him to go sit in his chair. He patted a seat that was placed between the two (prince and king's) portable thrones. She came, and sat down lady-like with a slight blush.

"Thank you for inviting me to sit up here." She said as the first two fighters came into the arena. Spectators broke out their binoculars then *DING!* the match began. It was a thrilling match which ended in the stronger guy pushing the other guy out of the out of the ring by a hand-lock. (you know the clasp hands together, and you try to overpower your opponent thingy... I don't know this stuff well yet!)

(A/N: *real quick, I promise* The Rules are: You may not fly, but you can hover, and use speed. Try not to kill anyone or you'll have their family to deal with afterwards. And whoever lands out of the ring first, becomes unconscious, gives up, or is decapitated is most likely _the loser_. Thank you for listening to my prattle... *audience wakes up, and stressed vain appears on Kitana's forehead.* "Whatever....")

A few more fights were just as close as the first one and Lena got up and cheered like the rest of the spectators. The king and prince didn't mind her not acting... well how the prince acts. Finally her name was called and she looked over the ledge to the ring below. _I bet I could jump it. _She thought with a devious smile on, and King Vegeta must have read her thoughts. 

"You can jump it." He said and nodded his head then Lena dived off the ledge.

(I think I'll end this chapter here... Lena's first competition is next... So come back and find out how strong she really is. Oh, and... oh ya! "Is it victory or defeat? What waits in the dark?" Dragonball Z theme cards quote. I love it, but I don't own it.)


	2. The Tournament

Vegetables and Space Goons

Chapter 2

OFF THE LEDGE:

Lena dived off the ledge, and randomly hit some collective groupings of the building. (gargoyles, roofs, poles, etc...) She landed with grace at the edge, but inside the ring. Her challenger entered opposite her, and... the man was huge, enormous, gargantuan! Like twice times her size! She dropped out of her fighting-stance to marvel at the size of the man, gaping. She muttered under her breath. "This will be a challenge." 

*DING!*

Lena took up the fighting position again, and so did the large guy. Lena was visibly sweating, and two guys made a bet against her. _Damn them! I'll win, but how?- _She thought, but it was interrupted by the brute charging, and throwing a punch. In a millisecond, _I'm scared! I'm scared! I must end this now. _Which missed her because of her small size. She took advantage of his unguarded position, and round-house kicked the back of his neck, and his limp body flew into the cement wall, and out of the ring. Lena un-crouched from her ready-to-be-pounded position, and looked to where the brute was pulling himself out of the wall uttering curses. Her tail quit shivering as did her body. She was surprised that he left himself be that unguarded. Even his tail was exposed, openly during battle. Not like she would be invoked to use it. That was too low for her. She looked at the referee as he claimed her the winner, and then motioned her upwards to the king's box. The king beckoned her back up to the box again. So she jumped back up the way she came down, and resumed her position in the seat between the king and prince. She did this for every fight. It was good exercise, and it helped get her psyched up for the next battle. The more psyched she was, the more impressive her entrance.

IN THE STANDS:

General Gamma's friend, "Your daughter seems to be liked by the king..." Noticing a smile on the perfect, angel-like, little face of Lena.

General Gamma, "Or the prince." *both chuckled*

"You're a lucky man! Lena might be a queen someday." And the conversation ends in the chuckling of both men as they watch the next fight...

Before the final five fights (the finals) Lena decided to stay down with the rest of the remaining fighters. That's when she noticed who she was left with. Kakkarot, Radditz, Turles, and a few selective others. Most were the sons of or the army themselves. _Family connections are very important_. (She thought continually until she was called to the third-to-final fight_. _Not yet happening though…) *Kakkarot enters arena to fight*_The first son, usually, fights after the father retires with his highest status achieved by his doing, which stays until the next tournament. Then all the children, usually the boys, after the first son normally fight to keep the honor in the family up as high as it can go... And _I _had to come after my brothers... _*an outward sigh- which caused Kakkarot to glance over to her while in a pause in battle. After he saw that she was lost so deep in thought, he turned back to continue the marvelous match. * _Father, I never wanted you to have to fight again in these tournaments... I will fight to keep up your high vanity. I won't retire until I'm married then _he _can keep up your honor. If I _ever_ find someone... _

(A/N: She's a little girl... She can dream of getting married to 'Mr. Right', can't she?) 

She glanced, and smiled over to the returning Kakkarot after his victory in the ring. He smiled back with his slightly bruised face. Turles went next, and won, as did Radditz, who did the same. 

THE LAST TWO FINALS:

Lena was pitted against Radditz, and Turles against his brother, Kakkarot. 

WHEN KAKKAROT RETURNED AND RADDITZ WENT TO FIGHT HIS BATTLE:

Lena walked over to Kakkarot. "Yo!" She said to get his attention. He crossed his arms in acknowledgment of her. "How do you think your brother's fight will turn out?" Trying to start mild conversation.

Kakkarot said with no hesitation. "Radditz will win."

Lena was a bit disheveled from the easy-win attitude that she had been sporting. "So, if he wins, I will be the one to fight him next." Kakkarot smirked, but not at her insecurity. "What's that smirk about? What do you know that I don't? Tell me!" She crossed her arms to mimic him as Turles walked up and sat beside her. 

Kakkarot chuckled like a true saiyan which made Lena's heart melt. "That will be an interesting fight."

"Why?" She blurted out wearily.

"Because. I don't know who will win. If you are as strong as you are perceived to be then you might win, but I've trained against him and he is the strongest in the family. I barely and rarely ever win against him."

"Good thing _you're_ not pitted against him." She chuckled, and he joined in her mirth.

"No, _you've_ got the rotten luck of _that_." *both still chuckling*

"I hope you beat Turles so I can fight you in the final round. Then we'll see who will go for the GOLD!" She said then Turles coughed from her side. She smirked, and her features became an evil sort of lovely. "Hear that Turles? I think your _younger_ brother will win against you." Then her and Kakkarot shared a high-five to seal the competition challenge to the top. "See ya, there Kakkarot." As he, and Turles exited the waiting area, beside the ring, to enter it. 

AT THE STATION:

Lena sat and watched Kakkarot's intense battle, and Radditz came and sat by her side. He chuckled evilly. Lena, needless to say, got a little pissed at his over confidence. "What are you chuckling at?!"

Radditz leaned over to her ear. "I'm chuckling at the fact that you are thinking you can beat me." His whisper was not as loud as she would have wanted it to be.

Lena turned to him with the most evil smirk she could muster, and she looked the most beautiful of any girl on the planet. _She was born to fight_! He thought as he wanted to continue to play with her will. "You may be a year older then me, but you will not always win." She giggled deviously.

Radditz loved a good challenge. "Oh, I will. No little girl will stop me from winning all-supreme again." Lena chuckled, and gently touched his shoulder. Radditz shivered for some known reason. (A/N: Could he be scared?)

She blurted out. "No, son of my master!, you will not win. Because I wish to fight Kakkarot." Radditz was positively captivated by her strength of her will. He was going to love their fight.

RADDITZ'S AND LENA'S BATTLE:

It was an easy knock-out for Kakkarot, and Lena and he exchanged high-fives together as Lena entered the ring with Radditz by her side. The crowd fell silent. This, they thought, would be the deciding battle. Whoever won this one really should have already won the gold. As 12-year-old Lena took one side of the ring, and 13-year-old Radditz took the other. Every heart could be heard beating in the stands, not a breath escaped the ears of silent. Lena and Radditz were staring each other down. The golden silence was as palpable as the sweat on Lena's forehead. Radditz grinned. He had a height advantage, strength advantage, but not a speed advantage. Lena knew this, but she also knew Radditz would never leave himself open long enough to use it against him. HE WAS GOOD! She had to think hard to win this one. She gritted her teeth. Radditz took the fighting stance, and Lena stood straight up. Radditz cocked a weary glance at her. Lena found the courage to smirk with confidence. Radditz decided to charge because she obviously wasn't coming after _him_. She found herself being pummeled by his larger fists. After about 10 seconds, Radditz released her from his onslaught. Lena fell to the ground still, conscious, and breathing (so no one could disqualify her). Radditz smiled at his work, but the toothy smile quickly disappeared when Lena weakly got up. She powered up, and her wounds began to heal quickly. Radditz's face faltered for a second then became a smirk again. Lena began to finish powering up, and he powered up after her. She finished then he finished his own.

"Smooth move, little girl. I commend you. Now you as strong as me. Hope you know what you got yourself into. Feel heavy? You should! You just exhausted your muscles with the new power."

Somewhere under her large bangs, a sinister chuckle could be heard from the shadowy, down-turned face. The females in the audience gasped, and some clung to their husbands, boyfriends, and fathers. Lena threw her head back exposing her twitching neck. The power was thrilling to her. She loved assuming a new 'level' (not enough for a transformation mind you). She did another full-bodied laugh. Which was scary. (Can you imagine your short 12-year-old brother or sister doing a sayain's sinister laugh... *shivers*) Between the long bangs of her hair, Lena found a slit. She stared at Radditz with an icy cold glare. She was trying so hard to freak-him-out long enough to attack. She knew exactly what she was doing. She _really_ was succeeding in freaking-out the audience which was not intended.

Needless to say, Radditz was somewhat stunned also. He had expected her to lose herself control with the energy boost, not controlling it to delicate proportions. "You can't scare me. I can't be psyched-out!" She undauntingly sombered over to him. Making each step she took painstaking, as so to wear thin on his psyche. 

"How long do you think you can hold out against me? Radditz!?" She glared through the locks of hair as she slowly sombered. He shook a little. "Do you _still_ think you can win?" Kakkarot was about to burst from laughing. He wanted, to so bad. Lena ignored him, she had Radditz under her spell now. He was quickly becoming putty. She raised her hand as if saying 'stop' to him. Radditz quivered some more. Within milliseconds she gathered as much energy as she could muster, and hurled it at the unguarded Radditz which promptly threw him back into the wall behind him with about a foot indention. Lena's knees collapsed in on themselves as she promptly fell back on the ground after she was declared the winner. That's when Kakkarot couldn't hold it in anymore. He and Lena both blurted out laughing as hard as they could. Radditz was stunned and surprised at her planning as he removed himself from the wall. 

THE FINAL FINAL:

Lena stopped laughing, and began to calm down. Now she was breathing hard, and her body was sore and tired. Kakkarot entered, and brought his hand down for her. She raised hers. Their thumbs interlocked, their fingers cupped the back of each other's hand, and he flung her to her feet. Their arms twisted together forming a lock and, for a second, they stood there- locked together. Lena's hand clutched in his in front of Kakkarot's breast plate, (of his armor) his hand clutched in front of her breast plate. They didn't break eye contact, but the twisted arms moved up and down in like a handshake motion, but closer, more sentimental meaning behind it all. (Not to be taken in a sexual manner, by any means. A deep friendship is forming here.)

Lena broke the silence of the total arena. "I told ya that I'd make it here. Didn't I?" *smile*

Kakkarot joined her smile with his own. He stared up at the slightly taller saiyan. 

"Yes... You... Sure did!" He expounded. Lena smiled with all her mirth. This was as fun as a regular battle, but with the memories of the greatest battles ever fought. This was their moment and both were enjoying every second of it. 

The stunned crowd came back to consciousness at the touching sight below. They clapped, cheered, 'woo-who'd', and whistled at them. Lena and Kakkarot should have been lost. They were a million miles away, alone on their own island. Lena thought that this could be love, but before she decided anything. 

"This (_This)_ battle (_battle) _isn't (_isn't) _over (_over) _yet (_yet!)_!" She thought as she spoke her mind. Kakkarot only smirked wider, and within an instant they were jettisoned back on the battlefield. It was the Final Battle. It was time to go for the gold! Treasure that is!

Kakkarot replied, "Now I'll show you those moves I was tellin' ya about." And he smirked with all their mirth combined.

FINAL BATTLE:

They did a roman handshake, and then they let their hands separate, then fall. Kakkarot moved to take position, and Lena walked over to her side as well, keeping her back turned to him. Her tail lightly swayed with the wind with her hair. The ref. signaled then it was all them, and the crowd went wild! Kakkarot began by throwing a blast at her back. Her ears twitched, and she dodged it by summer-salting backwards again and again until her foot collided with his face. Kakkarot flew almost out of the ring. 

__

Too Close! Kakkarot thought. 

__

Sooo Close! Lena grunted to herself. _I shoulda put more power behind that one._

After both his feet were firmly on the ground again, Kakkarot's hand flew to his cheek. It was the first of his bruises that showed a really visible mark. He knew, childishly, that he had to get her back. He charged at her, and threw a punch. It was so close, and so fast that it almost didn't miss her earring. Her earring lightly slid over Kakkarot's crisp, white glove softly. Kakkarot's gaze meet with Lena's. He became captivated by her will's intensity and somewhat of his type of beauty. Lena, however, was not captivated by his charms, and she gave him a good left hook into his stomach. Kakkarot backed-off holding his stomach, and mildly cursing. Lena giggled to herself then charged, and gave him a good right hook (her personal favorite) to his face. She continued her onslaught with both hands until Kakkarot tripped her. He jumped high above her, and levitated. She had just enough time to look up, see him, and before her ears twitched when his fury rained down upon her. She screamed as the blasts bombarded the ground, and her body. Basketball deep craters littered the ground around her. The smoke cleared, and the crowd held their breath. Lena's calves were crossed over each other, and her arms the same, both shielding her. She looked like a large dead bug with her appendages above her body while she was on her back like that. Kakkarot thought that that shouldn't have finished her off, and then he found himself firing a counter-blast that met with Lena's oncoming one. Lena's body crushed against the ground further as she held the blast to her chest. She hands slipped, and Kakkarot's blast collided with her body. After a second or two, Lena opened her eyes. She looked to where Kakkarot had been, and, to no big surprise, he wasn't there. Her ears twitched, and she threw her body off the singed floor in time to avoid Kakkarot's sweeping kick. Kakkarot stood up, grabbed her foot as she fell, and slammed her into the ground from wince she came. Kakkarot let go of her foot, and leaned closer to smirked to face her. She propped herself up on her elbows, and touched her head with her hand to try soothe the pain there. She noticed that the large gash on her forehead was bleeding. Her ears twitched, and she looked up to see Kakkarot had begun to prepare his Big Bang Attack. She threw herself to the side as it fired, and raced on her feet to the side of the energy which blasted away the underbelly of the stands. Kakkarot looked to his side to see Lena's determined face as she blasted him out of the ring. The crowds cheered at the winner and the great fight!

Lena shook her painful head as Kakkarot stalked back into the ring. She brought her other, non-head-cradling hand (right hand, the bruise was on her left.) to meet his. "No hard feelings, I trust..." She said with a smirk behind her wrist.

Kakkarot smirked the smirk that made Lena's heart melt again. "No, only grow stronger.*in a happy way* Congratulations, Lena. You got to the gold." His cheek was bleeding, but not too badly. He suddenly noticed a small stream of crimson gently flow from between Lena's gloved fingers.

"You gave me a good run for my money, though. Great job, Kakkarot! I look forward to the next time we are in the ring together. *cringe, then a smile to hide the extent of her pain* You are the best male fighter in the ring..." *comforting chuckle in vain* He reached to comfort, and stop the bleeding, but his train of thought was interrupted by the king's cheering supporters.

ENTER THE KING:

Both snapped their attention to the direction to the king followed by the prince. 

"Congratulations, Lena!" he exclaimed as he presented her with the gold metal. He turned to Kakkarot, congratulated him, and presented him with a silver metal. (There is no real third place metal, just money.) The cut on Lena's forehead began to lose a bit too much blood, and she leaned back into Kakkarot who let her. He also helped to support her as the king leaned down, and kissed her hand. (The one that's not bloody) Lena visibly began to sulk as the blood ran a little thicker down her face and glove which was now apparently flowing onto her armor underneath. Kakkarot lead her softly to the ground. The doctor rushed out, closed the wound with a few stitches, and put a bandage over the entire wound so not to let airborne bacteria infect it. (A/N: They're in a dirty, sandy pit remember.) As the concerned audience looked on, the doctor pulled out some smelling salts. Lena took a big whiff, and blinked herself back to consciousness. The audience exhaled. She found Kakkarot, the king, the prince, and doctor over her. Kakkarot again brought her up, slowly this time, by their handshake again. She quickly parted instead of looking in his eyes again. She thanked the doctor, who rushed off the field, and then she faced the king. 

NEW CHALLENGE:

Prince Vegeta urgently poked his father's thigh. King Vegeta knelt down, and his son whispered in his ear. Lena raised an eyebrow in interest. The king's full height rebuilt upwards, and spoke. "My son wishes to fight with you. Do you feel _up_ to the challenge?"

Lena looked from the king to the prince, and extended her hand. "It'd be an honor your highnesses! *pause for handshake with the prince* "But I'd like to know on what terms I would be fighting on?"

Prince Vegeta smirked his evil smirk, "World Tournament Rules!"

Lena, "Very well, your majesties." She finished with a low bow. Kakkarot and the king exited the arena talking. Lena wiped away the dry blood from above her eye, and assumed the fighting stance. The prince fired his Big Bang Attack which was somewhat different from Kakkarot's version. Lena jumped above the blast, and levitated until the blast ended. Then she quickly dropped to the ground, and jumped behind him. With a kick to the back of the neck, she sent him flying, face-first, into the sand. His head went through the thin white line in the soft sand of the arena. Lena had won so easily. 

The prince dusted himself off as he walked over to Lena and shook her hand. "Good shot! I have more to learn from you."

Lena smiled. "My life's an open book, sire."

(A/N: Next chapter pretty much continues under a less intense atmosphere so I separated it. Please review, and tell me how well the refitting is going.)


	3. In Between

Vegetables and Space Goons

__

Chapter 3

THE KING WANDERS BACK INTO THE RING:

"Excellent! And now for your prizes..." The king sounded over the clapping which made the audience hush. He turned to the door he came through, and clapped his hands together twice. About six servants came out and presented a large gold and a medium silver trophies. The gold trophy was a little taller than even Lena by an inch or two. He clapped once, and another servant ran out onto the field, and up to King Vegeta. He was holding a box which he opened, and King Vegeta took something out of it. He turned to Lena. It was a pendent. A black choker with a gold (color and metal) star (4-point) in the center with a tear-shaped diamond in the center of it. "This will help you achieve great things." King Vegeta placed it around her neck. "And!" He added to keep the crowd silent because they had begun to cheer again. "On a more personal note, I wish you to be the guardian, and future care giver of my son, Prince Vegeta."

Lena bowed low to the highnesses. "I would be an honored! Your majesties! Thank you for the privilege." As she rose with a smile. The crowd cheered, and Kakkarot gave her the thumbs-up.

King Vegeta cut through the noise. "Oh!" He began to silence the cheering again. "And to finish the honors given to the gold winner, besides the job, I would like you to choose a servant to tend to you while residing in the palace." He clapped three times, and a row of men came out. Lena looked down the row, but found them all intimidating because they were much older, _adults, _and men.

She looked up at the king. "Sire, may I have a female servant?"

King Vegeta knew that all the female servants in the palace were either his concubines or permanent servants. "You will have access to ask any female in the palace, but it's best if you have a male servant."

Lena didn't like that there was no female 'servants' like actual servants. She thought quickly. "Who would _like _to be my servant?" The line took a step back, and only one, about thirteen year old, boy was left. (He was the least intimidating considering that sayains don't sexually mature till 16.) Lena smiled. _He's a lot better than most of the men that are of Age _(16) _already_. "OK, you can be!" She said as the men left, and the boy came walking up behind her as she turned back to the king.

"Good choice. Now, for you Kakkarot." The king said as he, and Lena looked over to the smiling boy. The king presented his gifts, and trophy a little less enthusiastically then Lena's, but the crowd made up for what the king lacked. This _was_ the youngest _son_ of the Great General Bardock, of course.

ENDING OFF:

The competition ended off with some gladiator tournaments where convicted murders and willing gladiators would compete against each other. (Roman style) This added about 6 more hours to the end of the competition. The battles thought were spectacular! And all left the arena thoroughly pooped from cheering.

IN SUMMARY:

This is what happens from after the tournament, when she was almost 12, to when she is about 13. She's still rambunctious, childish, and playful. As she turns 14, though, she turns into more of an omniscient adult because she finds out that she can understand people's thoughts and actions to an fine skill. And, a very important characteristic of all saiyans, she is a survivor. (*'Survivor' by Destiny's Child plays*)

IN SUMMARY (the actual story):

The boy showed her the whole palace (which in total took about 4 weeks). There was the kitchen where Mrs. Pots was the cook, and helped with all female problems. (From bad hair days to puberty.) The oldest woman in the palace, *probably because of her _excellent_ cooking!*. Ms. Doyle who taught her and Prince Vegeta everything that they'd need to know. She would spend 6 days with her a week. One day of harsh training with Prince Vegeta, and sometimes the king himself. And a two-day weekend with her father. (*reader reads lines over*... that comes up to a 10-day week! *Kitana nods* Good, dear reader. Yes it is easiest explained best simply as Planet Vegeta has a 10-day week. ~~So the song 'eight days a week' by the Beatles won't apply here. a 7-day week, and a three-day weekend.)

Lena walks into a huge room. She marvels at the wealth of it.

Lena's thoughts were interrupted as her servant spoke. "That should be everything you need." He walked over to this giant chest. "Here will be your suits, and armor." Walks over to a huge walk-in closet. "Here will be your attire." Pulls out a child's dress. "This, I guess, is what you will wear to dinner tonight. *looks down, and off to the side* "And here are some shoes, but if they don't fit then wear your own. The dress looks like it's a bit big on you. *heads to the door* I'll go get the seamstress, and she'll do what she can." She got changed when he was gone, and then he came in with a really thin woman. _She looks like a toothpick_. She thought. The woman came over did a few alterations, and then Lena was escorted to dinner with the king by her servant. 

AT DINNER:

The king brought up the subject of Lena's further education, and future (in the military) in general. And 

how Lena could be an advisor to Prince Vegeta, the future royalty. Her father and herself graciously excepted the offer. Her future became decided then. 

(Side-Note*) While King Vegeta and Lena's father was talking. _Damn! I worked so hard, and I still end up weak and pampered. Damn this dress! _She thought as she grinded her fork into her turkey slice. Which made Prince Vegeta really cringe with the painful noise of metal against china. REEEEK!

Let's fast forward a year or two. Shall we? All she's doing is kicking the king and prince's butts, and studying her own butt off. This is when she is at home with her father on 'their' (2-day) weekend. (remember- there is a three day weekend here.)

2 DAY WEEKEND WITH DAD:

(A/N: Lena is thirteen which means she is beginning to develop physically, but she won't sexually mature till 16. In other words: The body, but not the drive.) 

Lena sits down at her old spot at the table. "Things are so weird at the palace, dad. I don't think I'll ever get use to them. I also hate the dresses I have to wear. I'm _thirteen_ can't I wear work out clothes. I don't need to have a dress on _all_ the time. Do I?"

"It will only get worse as you grow up. *he chuckles* Enjoy it now. But, if you want, I'll ask King Vegeta if you can wear some more casual outfits instead." He chuckled worst. He couldn't imagine her not being so childish.

"Well, I won't have to worry about wearing dresses again for maybe a week." *sigh, over her tea cup*

"Why?" He blinked. _THAT much training? _He thought.

"Because I'm going to some new galaxy with the prince and king." She sighed as she took another sip of her favorite tea.

"Be careful, enemies are everywhere." He complained.

"Frieza, especially." She added not looking at him now.

"As always you chance him at a breath's length (really close). He coughed.

"I know... I'm tired. I'm retiring. ... You need your sleep too." Gets up, and heads to her room.

"Good luck. I _do_ need my sleep, as well." Gets up, and heads off to his room.

Lena calls back, "Good night, daddy. Thanks."

He calls back before he closes his door, "Good night, my daughter. Rest well. You'll need it."

IN SUMMARY AGAIN:

DON'T SKIP THIS PART. So not to confuse my readers, I'll explain this in detail. She, the prince, and the king explored this knew area for the next two years. Lena really grows up, she looks like a young lady now. Conquering, pillaging, etc. So, now, by math, she is 15, and has aged into her own maturity. She enjoys life like a child, (Prince Vegeta's influence. They have become close friends. She calls him 'Prince'.) and has the seriousness of her adulthood. (Her dad and military influence.) 

MISSION 263:

(At the palace's loading dock...) Prince Vegeta loads into his pod. Lena heads to hers, but the king stops her. Lena stops, and faces him as he requests. 

The King, "You are too valuable now. Frieza will be your problem soon. As a part of the military, we must give you a codename."

"What shall I be known as? Your majesty."

"I shall call you Sakura. And call me sir, again. You are now the head of the military now as you should have always been." He paused as Prince Vegeta looked at them through his pod's window. "Besides, it's easier for my going-memory to remember." As he tapped his index and middle fingers lightly to his temple which made Lena giggle.

"Yes, sir!" She said chuckling as she walked to her pod station. _A new planet to conquer_. She thought as the pod began to blast, and had blasted off. _I wonder how Kakkarot, Turles, and Radditz are doing. I haven't talked with Bardock much. I'll visit him when I get back. I'll take daddy too. Won't he be surprised!_ Smiles to herself.

(A/N: Ok, now I'll explain. Lena is new to being in charge, she now head of the military, so this is kinda her trainee stage under the king.) 

She hits the intercom. "Prince? Are you alright?" 

Prince Vegeta hits his button. "Yes, I'm fine. You don't always have to ask. I can take care of myself" Lena rolled her eyes. _Yeah, that's why I always kick your butt, because you watch out for yourself._

"King Vegeta? Everything ok with the mothercraft?" She redirected her attention back to the mission at hand.

"Yes, Sakura, we're fine. You can stop worrying. Soon we'll be there."

In a couple of minutes Lena saw the beautiful purple planet for the first time. "It's beautiful! Isn't it?" *gasp at the awesome sight*

King Vegeta chuckled "Yes." He thought her somewhat of easily amused.

Prince Vegeta, "It's pretty, but don't forget the fun we'll have. I can't wait to get down there!"

Lena smiles, "I cannot resist either."

The pods made impact, and the sayains filed out. Lena grabbed her translator, and stuff it into her ear. Lena, Prince Vegeta, and Bardock fled into the world's head capital. She used the translator to tell them that they were taking over the planet, and to send the smartest creature to them as the planet's ransom. They did, and cowered. Prince Vegeta used the creature to upload all the foreign technology into the mothercraft. King Vegeta stored it, and Bardock blew the creature to a crisp with a smirk. All smirked, and Prince Vegeta chuckled evilly. The fun had begun!

WE MEET FRIEZA:

Summary: Bardock, Lena, and Prince Vegeta used kai blasts & artificial kai (kai guns) to begin the destruction of the planet's inhabitants. Lena and Prince Vegeta began a race. A race the lead them running around the smaller world. As they ran, they blasted everything they could seen. The only time they stopped was because they were tired. They found an alien planet news television, and watched while enjoying some of the alien cafe's beverages. They watched themselves, Bardock, and the rest of the army reeking havoc on the planet as an alien news reporter tired franticly to describe the past events. Lena took pride as she watched Bardock wreck a major city. He was beginning to be more of a father figure to her, as her father, and they became closer as friends :). They finished their drinks, and left to create more chaos which they thrived on without killing the cafe creature. After a very thrilling day they found out the mothership had landed. All sayains headed to the spot.

Lena headed toward the ship, and hit her scouter. "Sir, the traitorous race has died. The planet is ready for sale." All they sayains found their pods. Each took their own, and rolled their spherical transporters further toward the mothership. Each found their own docking station, and locked them in. The army organized into formation as they awaited the king's appearance from the mothership with the next orders. They were in form as King Vegeta _and Frieza _exited the ship. They both looked as if they had been in a heated argument. Frieza looked testy, and not the cool confident self he normally sported. 

Frieza looked at the planet, and then at King Vegeta's military. His wondering thoughts soon rested on the only female sayain in the lot. "You, girl, rise!" He muttered. Lena did, and came to a stand, not budging from her spot. Frieza was taken aback by the ferocity of the sayain. After he got over being overwhelmed, he assumed that see was 'entertainment'. Surely she could not be more than that. Maybe, since King Vegeta was exploring without his knowledge, about this galaxy, he owed him one little favor. Frieza turned to King Vegeta, and began to discuss her quietly with his plans for her. From what she could see, King Vegeta puffed up as if he had just been very insulted. She raised an eyebrow in interest. 

Lena stared at the two talking. "I my name may mean 'temptress', but he's too dick-orientated!" She uttered under her breath. Her ears twitched, and she tensed, not knowing what to expect around Frieza. She had never met him in-person before. This is the first time she has ever meet him. Good thing she did tense up because it gave her a little more protection from Frieza's weakling punch. Lena slanted her vision down a tiny bit to Frieza's level. He was looking straight at her.

_She should have been needing the rejuvenation tank. What is this? A _military,_ female sayain? _A sayain _that can stand up to _my_ punch? This is a first. _He thought wildly. Lena just stared down at him, she was glad she had grown over the last two years. She was much taller than him which made herself laugh inwardly. She evil-eyed him as he withdrew his fist from her stomach. He was getting scared at this powerful sayain. He brought his hand up to the side of her face, then pwap! He had slapped her. She was still staring at him with only a small mark of what looked like dirt from his palm, and maybe some irritated skin. The simply taller sayain glared down at the shorter little creature. His hand came back in a "bitch-slap" (back-handed slap). Lena dared do nothing to hurt him, besides, he was _only_ ticking her off. That would be a good reason, normally, for a sayain to blast the life out of anyone. She decided to burn up his ego a little bit more in revenge.

She walked calmly over to King Vegeta, to saluted him. Proving that she was at King Vegeta's command. To make matters more destructive to Frieza's ego, she ignored him completely, and returned to her military position (saluting King Vegeta style only). King Vegeta was wide-eyed at what had happened. 

THE DEAL:

(fading out of summary)

Frieza gritted his teeth, and came over closer to her then he was before. He made her rise then he took a step forward, closing most any gap between them. Sakura wanted to squirm at the detestable creature's presence so near her own. Frieza was so close to her that he was practically touching her breasts. His mouth so near her neck, he breathed heavily. The hot air prickled her lower neck hair, and made her shift her weight in the opposite direction of the sensation. Frieza shifted his weight on the same side so she could not escape it. "I won't lose my self control over a mere woman." He began soft spoken, and breathing more heavily. "You will submit to me!" Lena only shifted her eyes in such a way at him to let him know she thought pitifully and disdainfully of the creature. Frieza really closed all gaps between them as he leaned forward enough to touch her body against his own. Lena began to move backward, but as she began to do so Frieza spoke. Just above a whisper to promote her to stay near. "You will submit to my whims or the king and prince won't make it back to Planet Vegeta." Sakura stared straight ahead, a horrified look twisting her face, and showing clear in her widening eyes which came to rest on King Vegeta from the mothercraft straight ahead of her. King Vegeta's eyebrow lifted in befuddlement as he saw her face. Her eyes seemed to glass over as she switched her scrutiny to Prince Vegeta at he side. He tilted his head to the side and caught her expression. He too became befuddled. (A/N: I like that word. ^.~) Sakura stared straight ahead again, and she ended her racing thoughts. She blinked to make herself stop tearing. She unclouded her mind to make her decision. She figured that what Frieza was doing was some promoting move, but she didn't know for what. She leaned her lips to practically at Frieza's skin, and began to breathe thickly herself as she spoke, letting the hot air rest on his neck and shoulders.

"I will submit, but you do one thing I don't like, I will kill you!" She said in a whisper so not enough Prince Vegeta, next to her, could her it in its entirety. 

Frieza smirked, and whispered back. "Then it's agreed you'll submit if I don't kill them."

Sakura hardly contained herself with anger. "**_ANY_**- SAYAIN! You agree to not _kill_ **_ANY_**-sayain!" She had heard of Frieza's twisty tongue. In his own deals he almost always found a loophole out of.

After the private conversation caught the attention of Bardock, Prince Vegeta and King Vegeta, Frieza added, "As long as you are good. Agreed?"

Sakura glared at him again. "I am unfamiliar with the exact meaning of that _broad_ phrase."

Frieza smirked at her deductive logic on his word trickery. "Alright, I see no point in trying to confuse you anymore. _I_ will not cause harm to any sayain, and _you_ will agree to anything I demand... Agree?" He said slyly...

Sakura couldn't see around to his true intensions, but it did sound like a pretty sweet deal. _I wonder if he meant for one of his henchmen would hurt a sayain... Oh, well, I don't have all day to decide this. Besides I'll take care to not provoke him. He seems stupid enough. _"Agreed." Then Frieza again punched her in the stomach. To please the tyrant she pretended to be in pain which she really wasn't. Frieza leaned back to survey his work, and then took a step back to see the thoroughness of his work, or at least her acting.

He smirked then turned anyway from her. Frieza began to pass King Vegeta then he joined the tyrant to load on the sayain ship. Lena had stopped her sputtering. She looked up from her crouched position, and began to aim at Frieza while she was on her knees. For spite, he stopped in the doorway, and faced her. Then he patted King Vegeta on the back. She couldn't stand the sight of him, and she lowered her head into kneeling position again.

Frieza gleefully thought. _Submission..._

Sakura angrily thought. _Asshole... _(-but not in reply. She's not telepathic.)

LENA AND VEGETA'S DINNER CONVERSATION:

The sayains boarded the mothership while Frieza was on it, and began the journey back to Planet Vegeta. That night at dinner after Lena and Frieza's little chat.

Lena kept eating at a constant pace. Prince Vegeta looked up from his food. "Le--, I mean Sakura, *she snapped her head up to look at him, she was testy* what did Frieza say to you?"

Lena didn't reply, but kept stuffing her face. "Sakura! You can tell us! We'll understand." Peter tried to coax her. He and the prince only had heard a little, blurry piece of their earlier conversation.

Lena saw their looks of rejection and hurt because she wouldn't tell them. "Nothing to interest you two. *she glanced to her side, at the quiet Radditz just sitting there eating to her right then back to the two at hand. She was glad that he too wasn't against her.* Maybe you'll understand in a couple of years..."

Prince Vegeta hated when she answered this way. "BUT! I'm almost eleven!" He blurted out while pressing his hand against his chest like he was extremely offended.

Lena had finished eating, and stood up. "And, I'm tired..." She huffed. She left for the door in a big hurry.

Peter called after her, "Is the sleep-over still on?"

Lena stopped at the door, her hand on the doorknob. She smiled back, "Yes, just give me about 20 minutes, OK?" Both smile back to her in reply which made Lena smile widen. Radditz glanced up at her from his spaghetti.

Lena rushed down the hall. She hated to keep secrets, especially from her friends. She headed off to her room, but was stopped. She could hear Frieza and King Vegeta forcefully discussing Planet Vegeta. Lena thought over intruding, but decided that would cause more harm then good. My mind was racing after 15 minutes of the conversation. She had to stop listening so she darted off to her room to prepare for the sleepover while still listening through the intercom system. _If they didn't think, as I suspect, about anyone listening then they wouldn't have cut off the intercom system in that room. I can still listening without having to be there. _She thought as she reached her room 4 minutes later.

A/N: I know this will be somewhat of a prodigy off **Flying Pen's **_Cruel Fate?_. So bear with me if you don't understand. And go read hers. But it is NC17, people so I'll explain some of it to you in the next chapter. OK... "NEXT!" Kitana calls while heading off to write the next chapter.


	4. We Meet Frieza

Vegetables and Space Goons

__

Chapter 4

A/N: I told ya I'd explain it in the next chapter so now I'll explain it before you get too confused. Well, every sayain matures as they get to be sixteen, like develops their sexual senses... What makes being a teen trouble. They develop before, but they get the hormones. like, the urge to mate gets really bad at the exact second each sayain was born only they are 16 years old. They also get a mark to show that they have come of age. Well! Each sayain has a choice to hunt (their mate) for their birthday celebration or they can learn to control their urges to a fine scale since they won't have a mate. Like, Radditz chose to, but he has a plan about that... And that's for later...

Side-note: Lena's 15 1/2, and as innocence as a baby. Somewhat, even babies hit right? BUT you CAN'T hit them back...*hehehe, PRANKS are gonna happen!* And with that little piece of knowledge stuck away in the back of your mind, you may now continue.

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A PRODIGY OFF FLYING PEN'S _CRUEL FATE? _She came up with the concept I filled in the rest.

SLEEP-OVER:

Sakura switched the intercom in her room, aboard the ship, so that she could listen to King Vegeta and Frieza's conversation in the main hall. She listened intently for any reason to kill Frieza as she changed into her pajamas. All she heard was that Frieza would arrive at the next meeting of the king's console which Sakura would be attending, as she is now one of the king's military council, of course. It was after her weekend away. Her dad's weekend.

Lena began pulling her nightshirt over her head as the boys bashed into her room. The door swung open, and she tried to hurry to pull her shirt down, but it was stuck. Panic was now an option. She squirmed to try to pull it down further, and it took a minute to get it pulled down completely. Peter and Prince Vegeta stared up from their dog-pile on the floor. Sakura pulled her shirt down fully with a relieved sigh. She turned, and faced them. _Had they seen anything? _She wondered to herself briefly. She gave them both a soft kick to their jaw, and said. "I didn't expect you to be on time, for once." She saw them both look as if the sleep-over was canceled. "Alright..." She sighed. "You both can still stay the night."

Peter and Prince Vegeta slammed their knuckles/fists together, in our terms a 'high five' with their knuckles instead of their palms. 

Lena sighed again at their behavior. "Peter. I thought you were going on 16, what are you doing still wanting to come to a GIRL'S slumber party? Don't you want to be preparing for your Coming of Age party on your birthday?" She asked with an eyebrow raised in interest.

Peter smiled at her. He loved...answering her questions. "Well, as I see it, I have less than a half year left to have the most fun I can... I really don't know what to expect next year... I heard you go through horrible changes, and you want things that adults want... like..." He trailed off in a whisper.

Lena leaned in close to him, Prince Vegeta at her side doing the same. "Like what...?" She coaxed. Peter looked into her eyes. Then glanced at Prince, and back to her. He stared deep into hers, and she didn't notice Vegeta had gone away from her side in her trance.

"Like, kissing!" He blurted out finally as Prince slammed a pillow into her head. 

A pillow fight erupted like always. It continued for sometime later when King Vegeta swept passed the open door. He stopped, and looked in on the merciless destruction of the pillows.

His voice echoed in the room. "Looks like you need some more pillows..." he managed over the screams and laughter then he trailed off to the closest closet for some more for them to sleep on. He came back into the room with three cushy, new pillows. He heard a murmur of thanks from each of the three then he continued down the hall. During the pillow fight the door was kicked shut, and a pillow was completely destroyed. Feathers everywhere! 

Lena fell on the bed exhausted. Peter and Prince on either side after her. "You guys are too rough with me!" she panted. Peter turned on his side to face her. Lena was red faced, and breathing hard. Lena noticed him out of the corner of her eye. "What are you staring at? You've been acting weird for sometime now... What's wrong?"

Peter coughed, and Prince came to his rescue. "He was trying to wink at me to start another fight, but you got in the way."

"Lucky me..." She muttered, blankly ignoring any other reasons, as she got up off the bed. She headed to her bathroom, and Prince scooted closer to Peter.

"Why _were_ you staring at Lena? Honestly...now..." Prince asked in a whisper.

Peter sighed heavily. "Lena's pretty, and I can't stop staring at her. I know she was prettier when she was younger, but -"

"And we had fun pranks pulled on her for that!" Prince cut in with a chuckle.

They both chuckled a moment, and Peter started up again, "But, now she's a different kind of pretty. I just-"

SLAM!

Radditz entered. "Lena? Is something wrong?!" He said then stood confused at why Peter and Prince were on her bed. "Why are you guys there? Where's Lena?" He said in a mellowed voice.

"Lena is in the bathroom, Radditz." Peter said quickly, pointing a finger toward the bathroom, to avoid being pummeled for information. At that second, Lena left her flowery smelling, yellow bathroom.

She was putting her spiky onyx hair back up as she saw Radditz. "Hey, Radditz, I didn't know you were coming to this sleepover? Just wanted to join in the fun?..." She taunted.

Radditz entered the room, and shut the door behind him. "Well, I..." He said beginning to blush. "I was passing by, and heard whispering so I came into get in on the secret." He spatted out, but Lena wasn't stupid enough to fall for that. He was hiding his true intentions for entering her room, but again choose to ignore other reasons. 

She smiled, acting coyly. "Please stay, and have some fun. How was your 16th birthday party? Sorry I couldn't come, my job, you know." Lena came, and sat at the foot of her bed. She patted the space beside her to let Radditz know he was welcome to sit down. He came over, and sat on the bed next to her.

"My birthday was great! I had presents as usual, but-..." He ended his sentence abruptly.

She thought this odd of him. "Is something wrong?" She looked around him to see if something bit him make him stop. She saw his tail swishing close to her. She innocently grabbed it then began to inspect it to see if that had been bitten, or something. Radditz's back went ridged, grabbed the sides of the bed, and let out a hiss/purr. Lena let go immediately, stunned. "I... I'm sorry." She began as he unclenched the sheets.

He huffed out. "It's ok... you didn't know."

"Know what?" She said as all three of them leaned in closer to the recovering sayain. 

He choked. "Uh, New-Ager stuff... I shouldn't tell ya."

Lena leaned in close to him as she curiously swayed her tail back and forth. "Please, tell me Radditz... You can tell me. You've known me since I was born..." Her voice seductive.

Radditz severely detested the position he was in. He didn't want to lie to them, to her especially, but how could he tell them about stuff he just recently could control. (hormones, he's a true sayain teenager now) He _so_ wanted Lena to do that again, but he wanted Peter and Prince Vegeta out of the room so he could purr as loud as he wanted. _Lena wouldn't understand. _He fought with himself as Lena nudged closer to him. _She wouldn't know what Coming of Age can do to you, The only person I could tell would be Peter. I don't want to tell _her. _She won't understand for 6 more months. She won't need to know until she's sixteen too_. "Lena. You'll find out when you're sixteen." Lena pouted, and Radditz resisted kissing her. He was head-over-heals in love with her. Lena pouted with her full bottom lip out, and Radditz almost couldn't resist. He turned away from her, and spoke to Prince and Peter. "I think we should watch some movies..." He insisted. He got up and went over to Lena's screen. He popped in a disc from her collection. Lena stopped pouting, knowing it wasn't going to work. She wasn't going to try again later. She just headed over to the couch where Radditz had made a comfortable, spread out half across her long sofa. Lena came, and sat on his legs. He didn't mind her there, she was light. He arced (cupped) his legs, and she fell into the little pocket he had created. His legs were in a semicircle, pinning her to the sofa. Peter popped on the other side of the couch, and leaned against the armrest, and Prince Vegeta leaned against him. Lena used her ki to hover over the pillows, unused, and two blankets. Lena moved Radditz back onto the couch so she could be in front, so she could see, after getting out the pocket he created. She wrapped her self in one with Radditz and Prince Vegeta came, and leaned on her while sneaking some of the blanket for himself. Lena leaned back into Radditz, because he a muscular, comfy guy.

"What do I look like? A sandwich?" She said irritably as the movie began. Lena rested he head on the pillow. "That's a lot better." But it still didn't move Prince Vegeta. She said as she shifted her weight under him. Radditz unconsciously wrapped his tail around her waist.

Some hours and movies later, Lena waited until Peter and Prince Vegeta were asleep, and then she moved Prince Vegeta over so he could lean on the sleeping Peter. She covered them both in Peter's blanket as Radditz came back from exchanging the movie for a new one. The opening credits rolled past as he sat back down where Lena was waiting for his warmth and cushioning. (She's only 15 or so, a sayain child. She just curls up like any other kid would.) He sat back down and put his legs up, not creating a pocket this time. Lena returned to laying on her side; sandwiching him between her and the couch. His tail once more snuck possessively around the bottom of her rib cage.

Lena moaned because it tickled. Radditz stiffened, men you know around why. "Radditz?" She said as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"What?" He said, worried at what she was going to ask him. 

Lena looked up into his eyes. He was already looking down at her. "Why do you wrap your tail around my waist?"

He blushed vividly, and stuttered. "I... I... My tail was cold." He lied. Lena set her hand on his tail that was loosely on her stomach now then ran it's length to her side (against the fur.)

"Your tail isn't cold." She observed, but Radditz's answer was a soft, low purr. "W...what?" She stuttered as a moan escaped his lips after her torture had stopped.

"I...I..." He stuttered in a gasp then slowly began to get a hold of himself then spoke again. "I would prefer if you didn't touch my tail." He said with great hoarseness. Lena got a horrible thought. She seized Radditz's tail, and before he knew it, he was purring again, rather loudly this time. He quickly whipped his tail out of her hands. "I said DON'T touch my TAIL." Lena looked petrified. She was gawking... His words had made her snap out of her trance, and she shut her mouth. She gently placed her hand over her lower stomach. (This is like a little kid getting like this. She is semi-oblivious to stuff like this.) Radditz gaped at the thought. _Could she be feeling the same warmth that I am? Could she be feeling what I feel?_ He stopped, and without another thought, he snatched her up in his arms. His tail curling up tight, right under her breasts. His teeth, canines, gently scraped her neck. Lena gave an unconscious moan, and the heat in her stomach intensified to unpleasant highs. 

"Radditz, stop." She gasped. "Please, stop." Pleading with him to make the uncomfortable, hot feeling go away. Lena's tail seized his own as she couldn't breath. He was crushing her. "Radditz!" She huffed out. "You're... chocking... me." Her voice becoming strained. She said as her air supply was almost cut fully off. She couldn't inhale anymore. She had to get him off, the heat, in her stomach, gone completely. The true sayain in her awakened. Only thing she was thinking about was nothing; all rational thought was purged form it. Her head dropped from its extended shocked position then she whammed it up into his temple. Lena slowly began to feel her painful head as conscious thought returned. She looked up to where she last could remember Radditz, her lungs began to fill with air, and He wasn't there. She looked down to trace his descent, and found him on the couch. His head bloody. Lena knew he had a thick skull. She raised her hand to her skull's side. Immense pain, and blood awaited her touch. Her heart sank as she felt much blood. There was no time. She had to get herself and Radditz down to the rejuvenation tank before she couldn't make it anywhere. 

She hauled Radditz over her back, and ran out of the room. With her heart pounding as hard as her head, she quickly shoot forth to the infirmary. As she ran her legs started to get heavy, her eyes drooped, she was starting to pass out. The blood seemed to flow slower from her wound now, but she didn't have time to think of why. "MRS. POTTS!" She cried out urgently, as she raced down the hall. Her legs were becoming heavier now. "MRS. POTTS!!!" She tried again desperately. She rounded the corner as one infirmary door to opened, Lena didn't look up from he continuingly slumping position as her run slowed. She knew someone was there, and that they could help her. As she began to urgently walk to the door, and figure became present. As her vision clouded over she hoped that it was the king that she saw standing there. When she reached the figure Lena tripped, and down both went. As Lena felt her world became dark and numb. She didn't know what would happen next after she hit the floor.

AM I TOO LATE?:

Lena shifted then sat up in her hospital bed. She looked around at the wing she was in. She blinked then she became aware that her head was bandaged. _Looks like the tank isn't working well again. _She observed. As she looked around, she noticed Radditz on the bed next to her. She also noticed that he must have been taken care of before her because he had no cut on his head. Lena sympathetically leaned over, and touched Radditz's forehead. He was normal. _Good! _She thought. _I must have hurt him more than I was_. Radditz stirred at her touch. He awoke then sat up too. He looked around for who could have awakened him. 

He saw her there, looking so worried. "You brought me here? Right? And you are in deep trouble for touching my tail!" He uttered calmly. 

Lena gulped, not wanting a walloping as soon as she got well. "I...I-" She began stuttering.

Radditz cut her off. "But I think I'll let it pass this time." Lena gave him a look of relief, and he unconsciously leaned over to her bed to give her a soft kiss on the forehead.

Lena smiled and said. "I'm gonna go over to your house with my dad as soon as we get back."

"Kakkarot, Turles, and I will be awaiting you." He said as Mrs. Potts came down the hall with both their breakfasts. She set them on the two hospital trays with a large smile on.

"I hope you two don't get into these fights often in that gravitated training room. Or you'll be in here every time." Lena and Radditz began laughing, knowing the truth of why they really where in there, but neither wanting admit it, and not to admit it to an adult especially. With a twinkle in her eye, the chubby lady bid them good day, and hurried off.

Lena began to eat breakfast when she said, "I can't wait to see Bardock." Then trailed off. Radditz grabbed his breakfast and began to eat too.

(Ok, I'm skipping through her weekend with her dad and Bardock because I just feel like it. Anyway the only point of that would have been three pages of blah, blah meaning that Lena got closer to Goku, as a best-friend, and Bardock as more of a second father that went on missions with her. Anyway, Radditz didn't speak about the "Sleepover Incident" to her, and probably won't ever again. As far as I currently know...) :)

THE CONTEST:

As you know Bardock is the guard of the royal court. No one gets out of line when the king speaks. Anyway, Lena (Sakura in battle and when Frieza is around) and King Vegeta were reviewing the planets' list of conquering in the new galaxy. Prince Vegeta sits on the steps behind them playing with a little simple robot that he made in his robotic repair classes. He got the parts after he tuned up the old robots, and took out their unnecessary parts. In general just the military committee was blabbing to the king about what to do next. 

Suddenly the double doors to the court flew open. Bardock came scrambling in in the oddest fashion. He was running so fast that his upper half kept was needing to walk on the ground just to keep from stopping. _Why is he so scared that he won't stop? _Sakura was the first to notice his panicked look. As she ran down the steps, and began to help Bardock up straight, She noticed that he looked as if he had run very far in a extremely panicked state of utter horror. Before she could even turn to take him anywhere, he was hit in the back by a large ki blast. Sakura and Bardock were blasted into the steps. When they landed Bardock was cradled between her legs, and his head showed the unconsciousness that he was, his head fell quite heavily on her shoulder. She didn't like being crushed into the stairs, and was ready to KILL whoever had attacked her father figure. As Bardock's open wounds began to bleed, she gently pushed him to the stairs. Cradling his head in her hand on the way down. Frieza stood there in the molding of the double-doors smirking something awful. Sakura put up her fists; looking something murderous; but King Vegeta stopped her. He stood then raised his hand for silence, and to stop the oncoming fight. Sakura dropped her dukes (fists). She looked at the king with a questioning glance. She knew she would be better suited in helping Bardock at the moment, and flew off to the infirmary with him carried in her arms. She returned after the deliberation with Frieza had begun, but she had not missed much. King Vegeta was arguing with Freeza about weird contracts, because they weren't her division, and in such a nonsense way as children. She returned to King Vegeta's side and Frieza took heed of her with her tail flaring and disgusted look. Freeza stopped the delegation. 

"My, my, here _again_ is this sensual saiyan?" Frieza said with interest. King Vegeta looked at him with indignant insult because Lena was his prized fighter, female or not, and both were insulted because she wasn't of age yet. He shouldn't talking like that to an Under-Ager. 

"THE RAT!" Lena hissed under her breath, and that whole court heard it.

"She is one of my strongest fighters, Frieza. She may disagree with you. AND! I _certainly_ do!" King Vegeta proudly sticking up for Lena.

"If a female is of your strongest warrior? You have gone soft, King Vegeta." Frieza said with a smirk. King Vegeta only smiled back. Frieza was surprised at his confidence in a female, the weaker sex.

"She could hold her own against even you Frieza. She is an exceptional sayain! Not many men can stand up to her heights of strength or intelligence." King Vegeta boosted.

Frieza was eager to put the sniveling coward back in his place. He decided to fight, and defeat this "challenge". "I except your bluff. Care to see how she fares inside the ring _against me_?"

"I except your challenge, as long as you do not kill each other. Agreed."

"Agreed!" Sakura said eagerly.

"Agreed, but if she losses to me, may I have her?" Frieza cockily boosting.

King Vegeta, "No! Win or lose she stays here. And. She won't lose to _you_."

"I want her!" Frieza acting like the stubborn, arrogant brat that he is.

"You may not have her! That's final!" King Vegeta said as if he would stake his life on it.

"Alright, I will settle for a fight. -With no death." Frieza said confidently, but crossing his arms as if he didn't agree. With that, the smug smirk wiped clean off his face.

"Tomorrow she will be ready. 1000 (ten hundred) hours. " King Vegeta winked at Lena, and she smirked as she turned her attention back to Frieza. Frieza was pleased at her confidence.

Frieza retired to his spaceship, that was awaiting him in space, but Sakura only trained harder that night until she fainted of exhaustion. Later, Sakura awoke in her bed in her nightly attire; loose spaghetti strap shirt and female boxers. Mrs. Potts, the cook and midwife also head of the infirmary, probably dressed her. 

"Sir? What happened to me?" Lena said as she found a groggy King Vegeta in a chair near her. _What happened?_ She thought as she shook her head clear.

"Lena, you trained too hard earlier, and you fainted in the training room. Mrs. Potts found you, cleaned you up, and let you rest quietly for 6 hours." King Vegeta.

"How long until my fight with Frieza, sir?" Lena sitting up to face him.

"12 minutes. I guess I will call off the fight unless you _want_ to fight."

"I never boost then run!" Lena smiled at him but he knew she was hurt by indigence.

"Good, then you will fight?" King Vegeta smirked back.

"Yes!... Sir." Lena said formulating a plan. "What about that prototype in the Royal Science Wing? Is it functional? I want to scare Frieza, and maybe even kill him." She meet is his smirk.

Next is the contest so she ya next chapter! :)


	5. The Eve of War

Vegetables and Space Goons

__

Chapter 5

LET THE BATTLE BEGIN:

The battle was set up as Frieza walked in, and announced his presence to the Royal Court, again. Sayain guards escorted Frieza into the stadium as the crowd poured into the stands. Frieza waited, becoming testy, Sakura was 3 minutes late.

"Vegeta! Where is the sayain? She ran?" Frieza questioned with a murderous chuckle.

"No, she overslept, again. She will be right out." King Vegeta said as he left Frieza's side to go to his throne in the stands of the large tournament area.

A servant brought a rather limp Sakura out in a pajama set; it was spaghetti strapped with little stars & moons on it. The crowd was stunned that King Vegeta would let a sleeping saiyan fight. Let alone in her nightly attire. -But the temptress (which is what Lena means) liked it that way. Frieza looked at the sleeping saiyan. He longed for her touch, but the fight for worlds' dominancy came first.

"What is this? Vegeta! What trick is this? She is asleep, and nothing can be done."

King Vegeta sat back in his chair. With his hands shaky, but his voice steady as he replied, "Don't worry, Frieza. She'll wake-up soon." All confidence in her plan. 

Finally, Frieza walked over to the sleeping saiyan, and leaned over her. The crowd muttered furiously. They were worried about their heroine, but as Frieza bent over her. (Shall I dare say for his _own purposes_.) He got four claws through the stomach. Frieza sputtered in pain. Sakura gave the piercing claws another thrust harder into his abdomen. Frieza shoot a precise shot. He chuckled as it hit flesh, and blood began pouring. Sakura smirked, her type of evil beauty glistening in the early sun. The blast did not go through her heart as Frieza expected. It went straight through her other arm. Lena stood up. Letting Frieza hang from her blades. He was caught on her prototype claw that she had been working on, for the military use. Lena lowered her blades and let the stunned Frieza just slowly skid off the cold steel blades. Frieza was holding his stomach, and screaming on the floor as Sakura began to glide out of the arena. Her blades still drawn, blood stained, and she seemed ready. Bardock looked on at the fight while next to General Gamma. He thought suspiciously, _She knows something... Her blades are still drawn_. General Gamma stupidly kept cheering as if she had won, like the rest of the crowd also, and suddenly out of nowhere a kai blast went right threw the left side of Sakura's stomach. She hissed, and turned to Frieza. She hadn't expected his reaction so fast.

Frieza didn't need a smoking gun to tell everyone who had fired at Lena because there he was, on the ground, bleeding heavily. He was poised, and ready to fire another kai blast at her. Suddenly he again fired at her, she dodged with great grace, and little or no effort. By the time she had stopped and the smoke had clear around them, there Sakura crouched over Frieza. Her hand on his neck, her claws barely cutting the top of his neck above her hand. Frieza surrendered quickly, now realizing he was in over his head. 

The crowd exploded in applause and cheer. This would keep them talking for quite some time, a battle won in pajamas none-the-less.

Frieza quickly retreated. He had lost to his first sayain. He could not believe it. Soon after their match had ended, and the applause died from the stands, Lena left the ring to find that Frieza had left for his ship. A report came about six months later that Frieza was healed. In the next annual inspection, Vegeta-sye was passed over. Frieza didn't care to show his face again so soon. Lena and King Vegeta were extremely happy at this because all that ever happened was Frieza extorted sayain money. Lena was even more of a heroine now to the people said loved so dearly. She had temporally freed them from the tyrant Frieza. King Vegeta was especially proud of his sons' protectoress. Her reward for her great deed was that she became protectoress of the whole royal family. One of the highest honors in Vegeta-sye history. :) And now she could watch over _every_ Frieza relation. So all will have to go to her satisfaction.

ON THE EVE OF WAR:

Connections with Frieza heated up again. Lena was, again, called to escort Prince Vegeta back into the Hell of Frieza's creation- to his ship- for further negotiations. She was resting in the cherry groves among the blossoms that she loved, and that the king had nick-named her for. She had on her off-the-shoulder design dress on, and was drop dead gorgeous in it! King Vegeta approached her looking melancholy.

Lena looked up with the naivety of only a true child, "My king? Sir? What is the matter? What is troubling you?" she said politely looking up from the blossom in her hand.

King Vegeta knelt in front of her, and took one of her hands. "My Dear, you know your father went on ahead of us to begin negotiations. Well, *sigh, pause* in response to the peace mission, Frieza blew our craft apart to show us that no peace can be made." He paused a second to let it sink in. "He, Frieza, just sent us the file clip of the destruction with his warning for 'no peace'." Lena's eyes swelled with water. King Vegeta pulled her close to him, and she cried on his shoulder. King Vegeta hugged her as she profusely cried further. Both had lost something dear. Then Prince Vegeta walked in on them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He spatted confused. "I demand you stop this nonsense." Prince Vegeta watched Lena release the king from her clutches. She was harshly knocked back to her senses. King Vegeta released her from his grasp as well, and Lena ran to her room still crying.

(Still in the gardens of sakura.)

"My son, I will try to make some kind of negotiation with Frieza, we have little time, and I want you by my side." (A/N: *wipes tear away* 'How very touching.' *stifles sniffle*)

"Of course, father." Prince Vegeta said with a bow, but no attitude.

(In the chambers of Lena, A.K.A. Lena's bedroom)

Mrs. Potts walked in on the sobbing Lena. (The sneaky, little, concerned Peter sicked Mrs. Potts on her.) "My child what could be the matter with you to make you cry so compulsively?" She sat on the bed next to the crouched Lena. Lena rolled over, and lifted to face her.

Mrs. Potts moved closer to her. Lena stopped crying for a moment. In weakened breath she uttered. "My father is DEAD! Killed by Lord Frieza! *wipes half her face dry* And there was nothing that I could have done to control anything." Mrs. Potts held the poor girl close until she fell asleep with exhaustion. 

Lena awoke to Prince Vegeta near her bed.

"My prince? What is wrong? Am I needed yet? When do we leave?" Lena said with tears still in her eyes. Prince Vegeta tossed his head up sleepily.

Prince Vegeta rose, and walked to the door. "My father requests that you accompany us to Plant 'Kimble' (Don't ask the reference....), where Lord Frieza is waiting for us."

"I will be ready within the hour, my prince." She said as he walked out. 

Mrs. Potts brought her some fresh garments for her trip and some confidence in a message. As Lena left she thought about what Mrs. Potts had said. 

"Hit or miss you are still in the game, and you _must_ play till the end." Lena had thought about the message then agreed with her first assumption: 'a very wise lady indeed'. 

Lena boarded the craft, and awaited the next downfall of life; fearing the worst for Bardock's recovery. Suddenly, our saiyan got news telling her that Bardock had died shortly before the transmission. Lena was only thankful that Turles, Radditz, and her dear, best friend, Kakkarot did not know of their father's passing. Prince Vegeta came into her down turned sight. She was crying again. She stared at his boots blinded by tears. With one finger he lifted her face close to his. 

Lena's hair was matted, and patched to her face from the tears on her cheeks. Her heart on the verge of breaking both her fathers gone. Prince brought her face close to his, and did something so unexpected. He lowered his lips to hers, giving her a soft, sweet, little, innocent kiss, and Lena could only whisper in amazement, "What was that for, my prince?" (A/N: Remember that Lena is almost 16 , and Prince Vegeta is 11. Both underage, but that doesn't mean they can't share a kiss. No tongue though that's Ager stuff *wink, wink*) 

He opened his eyes at the question. Their onyx pools turned upon her. She had never noticed them _this_ well before. Prince Vegeta only whispered back, "I'll be here for you." He paused. Lena knew she would be a damned fool if she actually believed that. _Like Hell will freeze, and the heavens will part..._ She thought cynically. His mouth still agape from the shock of what he had just done. A sense of shock and excitement mixed in his emotions. The kiss still so fresh on his lips. Then they moved to form some words that brought comforted tears to her eyes. "Happy birthday..." 

King Vegeta looked on, but decided against intrusion. He backed away and out of site as Prince Vegeta removed himself from the room.

FRIEZA'S COURTS:

Lena stood ready for the word to attack. She had two deaths on her mind and the taste of revenge on her lips. The taste was so sweet that it could only get sweeter with the actual downfall of Frieza. Lena hungered for the pain-staking moment he would screw up, so that she would be allowed to attack. _Frieza will be mine. _She thought wickedly with her sorceress ways she cursed the death of Frieza in a several universal years. She only prayed that she would be the one to free her race and her heir, Prince Vegeta. (She is the next in line for the throne considering her status and her favor from the king then when Prince Vegeta will be old enough to become king -after he gets married- he can be. She doesn't willingly wish to take the title yet.)

Prince Vegeta and Lena waited behind the irritated king. He struggled with Frieza on a new agreement, but Frieza would not listen to any new argument. 

(King Vegeta returned to Vegeta-sye with a new plan...)

"Father? What shall we do?" Prince Vegeta said rather irritated.

"I am mobilizing against Frieza! We will not suffer anymore." King Vegeta slamming one hand on the palm of the other.

Lena walked in on the process. "Your Majesty! I don't think that will work. What if Frieza discovers our operation before we are prepared? We still have at least five years before we can operate properly."

King Vegeta turned to her. "Then more negotiations will commence to distract him."

After much deliberation, Lena stepped out the military hall. She was meet by Kakkarot, but he was not crying nor had been.

"You do not know of your father's death?" Lena said with little hesitation, and great shock.

Kakkarot lifted one eye brow. "What are you talking about? My father is not dead. He recovered, and is waiting for you to join us for dinner before you leave."

"Leave? Where am I going? ...Wait?!... He's _ALIVE_???" Lena screeched.

"I thought you and my dad were..." He spat. "Oh, never mind." Lena choose not to question him further. "I wanted you to join us for dinner." Kakkarot said somewhat confused.

"Oh. I guess I'll join you. Master Bardock (her teacher / peer) is alive?!" Lena said excitedly. :)

"I don't know why they would say my father is _dead_, but will you join us for dinner anyway?" Kakkarot sounded now annoyed now.

"Sure I will. Thanks for inviting me. Just let me finish up here then I'll be over." she said as she laid a peck on his cheek. Kakkarot blushed, he had never been kissed before. ;P

[side step]

-for reference: Lena: 16, Prince Vegeta: 12, Kakkarot: 10, Radditz: 17.

LENA'S 16TH BIRTHDAY PARTY:

Lena walked in on a surprise birthday party which put two blast holes through the back of Bardock's house because she almost hit Turles and Kakkarot. She stammered her apologies, and everyone got down to dinner quickly. Dinner: being the most important meal for these two families.

Lena enjoyed a hearty meal. Feasting with Kakkarot and Radditz, Bardock commented on her father's eating ability. 

"Oh, really?" Lena being challenged by Kakkarot to a eating contest.

"You game?" Kakkarot said raising an eyebrow at her interest in a very male dominated "sport". The most full-filling dishes were set in front of them. Kakkarot, of course, won by a "country mile" as the saying goes.

Lena leaned back in her chair, and rubbed her firm and slightly bulging belly. "I think I'm ready to burst." She was not a heavy eater, except for now, and she went all out with 5 filling plates. Plus, she doesn't show weight gain easily.

Kakkarot finished off what little was left in the bowl he was eating out of. "I want more, but I guess I should leave a little room to fight."

Lena stretched really for the challenge of her birthday battles with close friends. "Kakkarot... You're nuts!" She said as she almost fell on her back with shock because she had been balancing chair's back legs. "You are still not full?! You're a bottomless pit!"

Kakkarot laughed as he began to stretch too. "Lena? I think I love you, or just your eating habits." Lena scoffed.

"Nice to know _I'm _loved." She said sarcastically against his comment. 

Now, she was ready for a fight. Full and confident are two things that make sayains deadly. With a mercurial look in her eye she headed out of the eating hall to a corridor which lead to the outside where she could see Turles and Radditz standing and talking.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the quite air. Kakkarot ran to where he had last heard the feminine noise. Now the silence was replaced by the alarm going off on a watch. He dashed down the corridor that lead outside. He heard the watch alarm sound grow louder so he knew he was going down the correct hall. His eyes fell upon the watch on Lena's wrist which the alarm had gone off now. (The time told: 16:55, the hour of her birth.) That's where he found her. She was crouched against the wall when he had entered. She looked as if in great pain because she was clutching her cheekbone so hard that it looked like she had drawn blood on her cheek. Bardock appeared quickly behind him. He looked extremely worried, then chuckled at the sight. Kakkarot looked at him as if he could not believe that this was a laughing matter. Bardock came over, and soothed Lena's hand. After the pinkness returned to the white knuckles, Lena let Bardock take her hand away from her left cheek. That's where Kakkarot saw a mark on her cheek, right below her cheekbone. It was a blood red (tiger) strip. The elongated triangle seemed to end right under her jawbone. Lena's breathing slowed considerably to show that the pain had gone. Both Kakkarot and Bardock let out a breath that they both didn't seem to have known that they were holding. Bardock (forcefully) excused Kakkarot out of the hall, and into the kitchen. When he returned, he told Lena all about her mark, and how she was now of Age. He explained about the mate thing, but she didn't seem to care- she had no urge to mate. Her will was instead to fight. (Amazingly enough...) After thirty minutes, Bardock helped Lena up by the arm, and went back to the kitchen to get Kakkarot. Lena proceed out the door to which she had originally intended to exit.

She walked out the door to join Turles and Radditz. "Hey, boyz. Whatcha talkin' about?" she said with a sparkle of genuine curiosity in her eye. She was battle hungry. Turles and Radditz looked shocked at her mark, and how she didn't seem the least bit changed. 

"Hey, guys!" Kakkarot called as he ran out, breaking the short, silent stand off. The three of them looked at him. That caused Turles to snap out of the trance of shock that he was in.

Turles snatched up Kakkarot by the arm, and began to leave the conversation. "Bro? You go!"

"Go? Go where?" Lena said turning to Radditz as Turles and Kakkarot walked off leaving her and Radditz alone.

Radditz knelt at Lena's feet. (Turles and Kakkarot were watching from a far.) "Lena? I don't want us to part without you knowing my love for you." He lost his confidence as she stared unbelievingly. "I love it when you come around," He stated as he pulled out a small, smooth platinum ring, "and I _know_ I _love_ you." He smiled.

Lena choked on her words, but somehow managed. "Listen? Radditz?... I know we both are a little old to be single, but I don't think I'm right for you.... No hard feelings, bro." as said as she laid a hand on his shoulder, and a peck on his outer cheek.

Radditz looked away as she walked off. "I hope you change your mind when we meet again." he hung his head, *_That hurt!_* he thought.

(The bouts started the next day, but Lena and Radditz acted estranged to one another. Lena let Kakkarot win in their match because he was so cute when he was happy.)

[SAYAIN DISPERSAL]

Kakkarot was blasted as soon as Prince Vegeta found out about the kiss (in the palace), which really meant nothing to Kakkarot, but Prince Vegeta knew it meant something to Lena, so he got jealous. Turles was sprung to a distant star to destroy some "mighty tree" gang that destroyed one of the saiyan profit planets (he turns traitor in "Tree of Might": DBZ movie). We enter as Radditz was about to be blasted off.

THE FAREWELL:

(A/N: This is sorta a Casablanca scene, sayain style, so bare with me for I have never fully seem it. And. If you would, as you read this, set it to some "farewell music" for this is a good-bye scene.)

Lena stood at the doorway to the loading bay. Radditz had three minutes till blast-off. Lena shrugged against the wall with her arms folded. Radditz appeared from off to the side of the hall. As he approached, Lena looked up at him. He came in front of her, so they were face to face. She stood up, and Radditz gave her a huge hug considering that she was some inches shorter. (In fact, he was 6 ft. 6, and Lena was only 6ft.) Lena hugged him back, and she rested her head in his neck. Radditz grunted in response. They had grown very close over the last year or so. It was terrible that the plan had to end like this. Lena would have to stay Vegeta-sye because she was head of the military, and Radditz would be leaving with other sayains.

"Radditz, I sorry you have to leave. I'll take good care of your father." Lena said as he released her from his bear hug.

Radditz pulled out a ring from the inside 'heart' pocket of his armor. "Will you this time?" He said as he flashed her a smile.

"Radditz,..." She trailed off. "Next, my sweet, next time. I'm just not ready, yet."

Radditz shook his head. He couldn't argue he was nervous about it too. He agreed.

"Until next we meet, Avento`." She said before she gave him a farewell kiss. 30 seconds was called on time, and Radditz parted. He lazily strolled back to his pod. Both wore a smile as Lena waved Radditz off. She hoped they'd meet again at a later time, a later date, and be a little more mature before settling down. Besides, he had only been her boyfriend for a year or two. She was only 17, and he only 18, both still very young.

Next chapter is 'Inspection of Devotion', it has some way PG13 thirteen scenes, and some may even consider them 'R', but I don't. 

So If you dare, 

go alone and read ahead, 

beware for you are in my be 

trapped in my snare. 

Anyway, that was my little Happy Halloween to all my readers. And skip around next chapter to find where 'Inspection of Devotion' ends to skip the sensual parts. It is not major-ly related to the main plot, but it does have a little to do with Lena's personality toward Frieza.

So if you dare, come read my scare in my lair. *evil chuckle*


End file.
